


Hoklonote

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoklonote, in Choctaw mythology is a bad spirit who can assume whatever shape it wishes. Unknowingly, Sam and his wife get the Hoklonote on their trail, during a vacation to Arizona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoklonote

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an actual town that I love. There really is a place called Williams. It's on Route 66. The Hoklonote is actually a being from Choctaw mythology. Being Choctaw myself, I like to learn about the mythology. Sometimes, it leads to little stories like this.
> 
> This is based on an original story of mine called the Cult.

The sky above was a dark blue, meaning the hot Arizona sun was starting to dip just slightly. Thick, white clouds kept a lot of the heat on the people on the ground. Arizona was quite literally an oven. Sage Winchester didn’t seem to mind, her bare feet soaking up the sun on the dashboard of her husband, Sam’s car and a hand out the window, whipping through the thin mountain wind. They passed a sign that stuck out of the rocky ground with a big, sizzling metal pole. The sign itself read Route 66. They were nearing a town that was quiet near and dear to Sage’s heart.

Williams, Arizona. “They have a lot of BBQ joints in one town,” mumbled Sam as he drove along the main drag of the town, passing two BBQ diners, one on either side of the road. He had no idea what this town held aside from a breathtaking sunset of bruised, black and red clouds, teal, white, peach and orange sky and BBQ joints.

They found their motel, an easy feat in such a small town. There was a handful. At one point, there was much more than a handful but those had fallen abandoned. “This place is kinda…dirty…” mumbled Sam, entering the room.

“Sammy, you gotta live a little!” chirped Sally, throwing her arms out and spinning across the threshold into their room. Yes. Dust did flitter by in the shafts of the dying sunlight but that didn’t mean this place was filthy. “I stay in motels all the time. Dirty, clean or otherwise and I’m okay.”

Sam pulled back the comforter on the bed and gasped. “Ew! There are stains!” he gagged, pressing his hand to his nearly perfect lips. “Since this kinda crap doesn’t bother you, you can have the stained covered side.”

Sage gave Sam a sarcastic laughed and headed to the bathroom to change for the night. He pulled back the curtains. The sky was black, pinned down with a million, brilliant stars. Off in the distance, Sam could see the blacker than black forms of the Arizona mountains. He glanced down the parking lot below. Sitting, parked, on side that was not under the hotel was a lone white car. The car Sam had cut off after leaving Oatman.

Yes, there were about a thousand white cars they had passed on this trip, alone but he was more than sure that this was the same, exact car. It had that damn feminist sticker in the back window. Had Sam pissed off the driver that much? That they felt the need to follow him and Sage to their motel? Build a bridge and get over it! Sam jumped when a knock rapped at the door. Sage poked her head from the bathroom.

“I think you should answer the door, Sage,” he said, backing away from the door as another knock rapped. Sage shook her head. “You want me to answer the door? I don’t want to…I’m scared!”

But Sam manned up and he went towards the door. He peered through the peephole and turned to look at Sage. “It’s a girl.”

Sam opened the door to a very scared looking young girl. “Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked. Her voice was fast. Before he could answer, she talked again. “You’re both in danger!”

Sage’s heart jumped from her chest. What was after them!? When will it attack!? “In danger of what? We’re safe. One hundred percent safe. If this is a prank, it’s not very funny,” sneered Sam.

“You’re in danger of the Hoklonote!” screamed the strange girl. Sam gave her a look that said she was off of her rocker. “It’s a bad spirit who can assume any shape it desires; it’s considered to read people's thoughts!”

“Your serious?” asked Sam. “The Holonote sounds fake beyond reason!” Sam slammed the door and turned to Sage. “What the hell was that about?”

Sage gave him a scared little girl look. She neared her husband and plastered herself to his chest. “I have no idea! What is a Hoklonote? How are we in danger of it!?”


End file.
